The Day The Sunshine Died
by annalyssa13
Summary: Sonny and Chad are two normal teens from Middleton, Wisconsin. What happens when their anniversary dinner goes wrong? Rated T for the mention of death.


I know I have this thing with writing sad stories. I've been trying to write a happy story but they turn out really crappy :P. Anywho. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything associated with it. Well......except for......ummm.....nothing :(. Stupid disclaimer.

* * *

He loved her, he truly loved her.

This didn't have to happen.

She didn't have to go this way.

It wasn't her time.

But apparently God had other plans for her.

Plans that Chad Dylan Cooper wished had never happened.

She should still be here.

With him.

God was cruel.

He had to take her away from on a very important day.

Their anniversary.

_*Flashback*_

"_Where in the world are you taking me?" A very impatient Sonny Munroe asked for the tenth time that night._

_Sonny was in the passenger seat of Chad's car. He was taking her to her favourite restaurant in Middleton, Wisconsin, "Villa Dolce"._

"_Can you stop with the questions?" Chad asked trying to stifle a laugh, "We'll get there all in good time."_

_He heard a "humph" sound come from Sonny, which caused Chad to laugh._

_They were crossing an intersection when a driver, who was supposed to stop at their red light, came barrelling towards Chas's car, hitting the passenger side door._

_The last thing Chad heard was Sonny's terrified screams as the car came closer._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now here he sits in a hospital bed. He walked away from the crash with a few minor cuts and bruises and a broken arm. But Sonny, well, Sonny's story is different. Much different.

_*Flashback*_

"_Excuse me, Mr. Cooper?" A middle aged doctor asked, approaching Chad's hospital bed._

"_Yes?" He asked._

"_Are you in anyway associated with Miss. Alison Munroe?"_

"_Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Why do you want to know?"_

_In a very small terrified whisper the doctor said, "Oh goodness, this is going to be even harder to say."_

_Unfortunately for him, Chad heard every word he just said._

"_What do you mean 'this is going to be even harder to say'?" Chad asked becoming slightly terrified._

"_Well, the car crash that you and Miss. Munroe were involved in.....ended badly for her," The doctor said looking apologetic._

"_Excuse me? I don't think I know what you're trying to say."_

"_What I'm trying to say is this; Miss. Munroe unfortunately didn't survive the incident. We've done everything we possibly could to revive her. I'm so sorry." And with that said, he walked out the room leaving Chad alone. More alone than he's ever felt in his life. _

_He broke. Every part of him was breaking. But the biggest thing he felt break...was his heart._

_Without Sonny, he felt empty. Like a part of him was missing._

'_This doesn't feel right,' he thought._

_And with that, all the tears that had once threatened to spill, fell like a waterfall._

_*End of Flashback*_

So now here he stands. At her funeral. A place he never wanted to be. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was dead and laying still, no longer breathing, in the casket that was resting directly in front of him.

He hadn't even noticed the fact that people were going up to say things about his beautiful girlfriend. He seen Sonny's mother walk down from the stand.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" The priest asked.

Chad slowly rose his hand.

"Well then young man, come on up," The priest said with a slight smile on his face.

Gaining his composure, Chad went up to give his speech.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper," he said, tears already pooling in his eyes, "Sonny was my girlfriend, my safe haven, and most importantly, she was my best friend. When the doctor told me she didn't make it, I didn't know what to think or how to react. First I felt angry, like I should've been the one to die, not her. Then I felt upset, realizing that I caused part of this and because of that, I lost her. We all lost her. She was like my own personal piece of sunshine. If I was feeling upset, all I had to do was look at her smile, then suddenly, everything was better. She could light up room with that smile. She had the most amazing sense of humor, she could tell one joke and everyone around her would end up laughing until they cried. It still hasn't fully hit me that she's dead, that it's her there in that casket. I know that all the memories I've shared with Sonny will always be remembered. I also know that Sonny will forever live in all of our hearts. She is safe in heaven. She wouldn't want us to cry, she always hated to see people cry. Sonny will always be missed, but I know that all in good time, I will see her again, we all will. And when we see her, we'll all be able to smile along with our favourite little piece of sunshine. Thank you."

When the funeral was over and everyone was leaving, Chad quickly slipped away to the park across the street. He walked over to the swings and sat down in one and looked up at the sky. He swore he saw Sonny smiling down at him and he smiled back. And with that, he knew he was finally able to let go.

* * *

Please, Please, Please Review!! Your reviews make me smile!!!

Yeah see that little green button there???? Press it and tell me what you thought of my story!!


End file.
